Sick Of Second Best
by sheltielover
Summary: PostHogwarts. You know the drill: Ron likes Hermione, but she’s with another man. Gasp! I bet you’ve never seen that before! Well you’ve never seen my version. COMPLETE! Finally.
1. Cocoa Puffs and Sunny side up eggs

A/N: Here I am, attempting to actually finish something other than a one-shot! _Gasp!_ Yes, I actually think I can do it this time! And the title may change, I don't know. And all you lovely people who reviewed Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, this is for you! 

Disclaimer:** Am I the only one who is terrified J.K. will die before she finishes writing the series? **I mean…none of this is mine.

Sick Of Second Best 

"_Ron! Ron help!"_

_Ron looked up to see Hermione bound and surrounded by several grinning Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out:_

"_Adava Ked---"_

"_NO!" Ron yelled, and launched himself at Malfoy. After a brief struggle Ron pinned Lucius to the ground. There was a mad glint in Malfoy's eye as he said, "Pity you didn't just let me kill the mudblood. What she's in for now is much worse than death."_

_Ron's senses went on high alert and he froze when he heard a cold, high voice utter "Crucio!" _

"_No!" Ron breathed and whipped around as Hermione's screams began to fill the air. Voldemort was torturing Hermione. Ron was filled with rage, he was no longer scared of Voldemort, and he was no longer thinking of his own safety. Ron's only thought was to somehow stop Hermione's pain. _

"_Oi, Voldie! Why don't you try a pureblood on for size? Why torture her when you can torture a blood traitor like me?"_

_Voldemort broke out into a cackle and lowered his wand from Hermione. "What have we here? Another Weasley perhaps?" _

_Ron didn't feel quite so brave now that Voldemort's gaze was directed at him. But one glance at Hermione crumpled on the ground, whimpering stiffened his resolve. "Yeah," He said boldly, "Another Weasley."_

_Voldemort let out another cackle, "The Weasleys," He said with contempt, "a more daft bunch I've never seen. So fascinated with muggles, so filled with," Voldemort seemed as if he couldn't bring himself to say the word, "love. In fact boy, it seems that this love is your undoing. You couldn't just let me dispose of the mudblood as you quietly slipped away. You couldn't just save your own neck, as any sensible Slytherin would have done, no. No, you had to pull that Gryffindor bravery nonsense. Let's see if Lord Voldemort can teach you to put yourself above all others. Crucio!"_

_Pain as Ron had never experienced ripped through him. Ron didn't even realize this kind of pain existed, but here it was, so horribly intense. Ron was faintly aware he was screaming, but he didn't care, all that mattered was to somehow make the pain STOP._

_And suddenly, it did. Ron found himself on the ground and he scrambled up, not wanting to show weakness. _

"_I'm impressed Weasley," Voldemort said slowly, "Your brothers Charlie and Percy screamed much louder than that before I killed them. Perhaps I've underestimated you."_

"_Petrificus Totalus!" Ron yelled, waving his wand. Right before the jet of gold light hit Voldemort, he vanished. For a moment Ron wondered where he could have gone to, when suddenly, icy cold breath danced on the back of Ron's neck._

"_Did you actually think a full body bind would work on Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort's long, pale fingers encircled Ron's neck, "Did you actually think an elementary jinx would work on the most powerful wizard ever to live?" Voldemort began to slowly choke Ron. "You've got some nerve Weasley. Or a complete lack of common sense." _

"_Unhand him Tom!" Dumbledore's voice boomed menacingly._

"_Certainly Professor." Voldemort said with utmost loathing. Suddenly, Ron was launched across the field where the final battle was taking place. He landed face-first in a clump of grass. _

"_Ron? You all right mate?" _

_Ron gazed up into a pair of worried green eyes. "Don't worry about me Harry. Are you ready?" He asked._

"_As I'll ever be." Harry's jaw was set, and he had the same look of determination in his eyes Ron had seen so many times. It was the same look he had before every quidditch match, before they rescued the Stone, when they threatened Lockhart to come with them to the Chamber, as he learned the truth about Pettigrew and his parents, before he entered the maze in the Triwizard Tournament, and when they were waiting in the forest for the thestrals. Ron felt the need to reassure his friend._

"_Harry," he began. "I-I just want you to know," He paused. "You are one of the best people I have ever known, and you will beat him, you know that right? You've faced him seven times and each time he's lost. He can't beat you Harry. It's not possible. He can't conquer love, he can't conquer all that is good in the world, and he can't conquer you! That's what makes you the better wizard. Not your spellwork, or your potions. It's your capability to care for others, your capability to use this gift of magic for good. You have so many people who love and support you Harry. Voldemort has no one. He only has those who are scared, those who want a piece of power for themselves. The people who help you aren't doing it for themselves; they're doing it for you, and what you stand for. In a few minutes it may seem as if it's just you and him fighting but it's not. It's him versus you, your parents, me, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius, my family, the Order, the Hogwarts staff, all the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, and everyone else who has sacrificed anything to fight darkness. You will win Harry. Light will win. We will win."_

_Harry looked at Ron for a moment before finally saying, "Thanks Ron. I-I guess I'll see you later then?"_

"_You better believe it," Ron tried to say confidently. Harry turned to leave, "Harry wait!" Ron said. "Good luck." Harry gave a curt nod before striding off to where Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling. _

_Ron was brought back to earth by a shrill scream from somewhere to his left. He turned his head in time to see a jet of green light hit Hermione square in the chest. She fell to the ground, motionless. Ron's legs gave out beneath him. Fawkes soared over his head and Ron caught a snippet of his song:_

"And that was The Weird Sisters with Ode To The Trio Nex---"

_Ron turned back to Hermione, she couldn't be…wait a moment, what was Fawkes singing? Ron focused his ears to catch more of the phoenix song:_

"t up, Celestina Warbeck and"

Ron groaned and shut off his alarm clock. He disentangled himself from the sheets and wiped the worst of the sweat off his face. The final battle had been two years ago and yet he still had nightmares at least three times a week. Ron shuffled into his kitchen bleary eyed and began to reach for some cereal when

CRACK!

Who the bloody hell was apparating to his flat this early in the morning? When he was fully awake this person would have hell to pay.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" A voice said brightly.

Ah well, perhaps he could make an exception. Hell, he was always making exceptions for her. His and Hermione's relationship never did really fit inside the lines. He turned to face his exception to all the rules in all her glory. He mustered as big a smile as he could, considering he was half asleep. It was wasted however; Hermione's gaze didn't lie on him, but instead was fixed on his cereal shelf.

"Cocoa Puffs Ron?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Ron looked up at the muggle cereal he had taken a liking to a few weeks ago when Harry introduced him to it.

"Yeah, want some?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea how much sugar is in that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Uh…well, no actually." Ron said in response

Hermione looked at him in distaste. "How about you take a shower and I'll make you a _real_ breakfast?" She suggested.

"Sure." Ron said brightly at the mention of food and trudged upstairs. Halfway through washing his hair he heard Hermione enter his room.

"Ron?" She called.

"I'm in the shower!" He replied.

"I gathered that much Ronald," she retorted, "I was just wondering how you liked your eggs."

"Sunny side up!" Ron answered.

"Ok, thanks."

After he showered, shaved, and dressed Ron felt considerably better and more alert. He bounded down the stairs to be met with heavenly aromas of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Mouth watering, he entered the kitchen. Hermione was standing facing the stove, her back to him, concentrating on the pancake batter. Ron crept up behind her and said in her ear, "You could just do it with magic you know,"

Hermione's hands flew up to her heart and turned around. "Ron!" She said shakily, "You _scared_ me."

Ron began to let out a chuckle but it came out more like a strangled quack when he realized how close they were. It was times like these when it was difficult to remember that he and Hermione were _just friends_. His eyes examined her face, resting for a moment on an adorable smudge of flour above her right eye. He smiled; she had obviously worked hard on his breakfast. Ron made eye contact with Hermione again and his breath caught in his throat. They were way too close. If he stayed like this for much longer he might do something stupid. Ron sprung back, as though burned. Hermione looked about as awkward as he felt.

"Erm, your breakfast is on the table." She said nervously.

"Right…I guess I'll just go eat then." Ron said stupidly.

"Right," she said, turning back to her pancakes.

As Ron walked slowly to the table he swore under his breath. Why must he be so stupid? He could battle the most evil wizard of all time but he couldn't tell Hermione how he felt. Hermione entered the dining room carrying a steaming plate of pancakes.

"You had another nightmare last night, didn't you?" She inquired softly.

"How do you know everything?" He said in awe.

He could have sworn Hermione blushed after his comment.

"I saw your sheets were in more disarray than usual, and you had either spilled something on your pillow or you had been sweating." She said logically.

"Oh yeah. Well I did, about the final battle." Ron paused, and then went on. "Why do I still have these dreams Hermione? The battle was two years ago and our side won, so why do I still visit that field in my dreams?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione said softly, "Was it the same as always?"

"Almost," Ron said, not able to meet Hermione's eyes, "Except…" He trailed off.

"Except…" She prodded.

"You died." Ron said, and looked up at Hermione, eyes full of sorrow.

"Oh." She said softly.

They sat in silence for a moment when Hermione broke it.

"Well, look at the time! We really need to get going! We're meeting Harry and Ginny at Diagon Alley at nine remember?"

Ron looked at her blankly.

Hermione sighed, "Ron weren't you wondering why I was here so early?

Ron grinned and said, "I make it a point not to ask too many questions when beautiful witches apparate into my flat."

There was no denying it; she really did blush this time. She recovered quickly though, looked at him appraisingly, and said, "Oh? And how often does that happen?"

"All the time," said Ron, attempting to be suave. He choked under Hermione's glare. "I mean just a few times. No! Never. Wait, no. Oh bugger." He looked at Hermione's expression. It showed no signs of softening. "Just this once?" He said hopefully.

Hermione gave him a pitying look and then said, "It's your mum's birthday! We're getting her a gift! Remember?"

"I do now." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're worse than Neville sometimes."

"I most certainly am not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are."

CRACK!

"What? Wait that's not fair! You can't just disapperate after you say something! That doesn't mean you win!" Ron finally realized he was talking to an empty room. Ron grinned then said, "You haven't won this argument yet Miss Granger!"

CRACK!

**A/N:** First chapter down! Sunny side up eggs and Cocoa Puffs just seem like such _Ron_ foods. Don't you agree? Anyways this is the part where I get down on my hands and knees and** beg you to review** pleeeeeease. Pleeeeeeeease? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thank you!


	2. Sisters and Soul Mates

**A/N: **Chapter Two! Yay! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.

**Emma Barrows:** Was this update quick enough? Haha.

**Dancerrdw: **Same question. Glad you like it!

**Legolascrazy17:** Ok, the weirdest thing. I was reading your Battle of the Hearts story -great story by the way- and I reviewed. Then I came back and you had reviewed this. Ok, I thought it was weird.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling not me.

With another CRACK! Ron found himself standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. The window display of "CHUDLEY CANNONS: LEAGUE CHAMPIONS" memorabilia beckoned, but Ron shook his head and screwed his eyes closed. "Focus Weasley, focus. Now where would Hermione be?"

A squeaky voice from somewhere below him caused him to open one of his eyes. "Ron Weasley sir?" A house elf gazed up at him expectantly.

"Um. Yes." Ron said uncertainly.

"Zebby was told to be giving this to you sir." The house elf extended a piece of parchment to Ron.

"Thanks Zebby." Ron said as Zebby rushed back into Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ron's Auror-trained mind began to whir. How would someone know he would be outside Quality Quidditch Supplies? What would they want to tell him? He eyed the parchment suspiciously. Was this a Dark Wizard trap? He sniffed the parchment delicately…it smelled familiar. He had smelled that this morning in fact…but where? Then it hit him. "Hermione!" he said excitedly and ripped open the parchment. Hermione's neat handwriting filled the page.

Now that you've finished checking for Dark Wizard traps… 

How did she know him so well?

_I knew you'd end up here, and I know you don't have the faintest idea as to where you're supposed to be meeting Harry, Ginny, and I._

She was right, as always.

We're in front of Florean Fortescue's. Get here fast, before your sundae melts! 

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Love? Not "Love from"? Well this was new, and Ron liked it a lot.

"Ron!" A voice called out.

"Harry!" Ron said happily. "Listen, it's ok, I know where we have to meet them. Flor—"

Harry laughed and cut Ron off. "Yeah Ron, I know too. I was sent to make sure you weren't buying the entire stock of Canon memorabilia."

"Well the thought hadn't occurred to me, but now that you mention it…" Ron slowly turned to face the store again.

"No Ron no." Harry said, gripping Ron firmly by the shoulders and steering him away from the store. "Bad idea."

They walked the rest of the way to Fortescue's, talking animatedly about the match in which the Canons defeated the Montrose Magpies to win their first championship in over 200 years. Ron and Harry had, of course, witnessed all this first hand, as they had luxury seats in the Top Box. They were broken out of their revere by a giggling voice coming from behind them.

"Harry! Ron! You missed the restaurant! We're back here!"

Ron and Harry spun around to see a giggling redhead standing on her chair and waving to them. Beside her sat Ron's favorite bushy-haired witch laughing and rolling her eyes. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry uncomfortably ran his hand through his hair and said, "Well, erm, I guess we should, ah, you know, go back?"

"Yeah." Ron replied.

When they reached the table Ginny was still doubled over laughing.

"Oh come on Gin, it really wasn't _that _funny." Ron said as he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek. "Was it?" He asked Hermione nervously as he slid into the seat next to her.

"No. She stopped by Fred and George's store this morning and actually accepted food from them. We're not really sure what the full effects are yet." Hermione dropped her voice to a near whisper. Right now all that happens are mood swings…_violent_ mood swings."

Ron looked up to see Harry reach for Ginny's menu. Ginny instantly stopped laughing and whipped out her wand. "Drop it Potter." She said menacingly.

Harry immediately let go of the menu and stuck his hands in the air. Ron tried very hard to stifle his laughter. Ginny continued to grumble and clutched the menu protectively to her chest.

"What Canons trinkets did you get Ron?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Ron and Harry groaned in unison. "Its memorabilia Hermione, memorabilia not _trinkets_." Ron said, as if explaining that the sky, was in fact, blue.

"So," Ginny said brightly, "What do you think we should get for mum?" She smiled expectantly at them. They were all shocked by this sudden change, Harry in particular looked too scared to move. Hermione recovered first.

"Well I was thinking some nice jewelry…"

"Come on Hermione," Ron said exasperatedly, "Mum has enough jewelry, why don't we get her something exciting?"

Ginny glared at him. "I think jewelry is a lovely idea Hermione."

"I don't know," said Harry, "I think I have to go with Ron on this one. Everyone will get jewelry for her. Let's be original!"

Ginny gave both Harry and Ron a withering stare. Ron knew this glare only too well. This was the look Ginny bestowed upon you right before she hit you with her now infamous Bat-Bogy Hex. "We're getting _jewelry._" She said threateningly.

"Oh come on Gin," Harry said, smiling. He didn't realize what that glare meant. "I bet your mum will like something different."

Ginny exploded. "I THINK I KNOW MY MUM BETTER THAN YOU DO, EVEN IF YOU _ARE_ THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER" An evil grin spread over her sprite-like face. "But…perhaps I don't. Let's make this interesting, shall we Potter? Let's break into teams. You and Ron, Hermione and me. Whoever gets Mum the better present wins."

"Ok…" Harry said slowly, "So what does the losing team have to do?"

Ginny collapsed into a fit of giggles and proclaimed, "Sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' in front of my entire family, with motions!"

Harry, shocked at this sudden change in Ginny's demeanor could only nod weakly and hold out his hand for her to shake. She did so gleefully, and sprung up, dragging Hermione down Diagon Alley, out of Harry and Ron's sight. They watched the two girls leave, shaking their heads.

"So," Harry turned to Ron expectantly, "what did your mum say she wanted for her birthday?"

Ron felt helpless. "I have no idea. I'm rubbish at shopping for presents, I always just get Ginny to help me."

"Oh," Harry said, "but she must have given some hint as to what she wants…right?"

Ron strained to remember, yes, his mum had mentioned something…but what? He could see her face gazing at him as he sat in the kitchen, what was it she said? Ron's stomach dropped as the memory hit him. "Jewelry," he breathed, "she wanted jewelry."

Harry groaned and slapped his head. "How does 'I'm A Little Teapot' go again?"

Ron watched his friend going through the motions of the children's song as a few curious onlookers snapped pictures. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the boy who lived." Ron said to himself, laughing. He allowed the onlookers to capture a few more poses before he said, "Harry, Harry! We're in public, remember?"

Harry snapped out of his trance and his face turned a brilliant shade of red as he noticed the photographers. "Let's go." He said gruffly to Ron.

Ron laughed as they ambled down Diagon Alley. "I sure hope we win this bet, watching you do that again will just be too painful."

"Shut up Ron."

Ron continued chuckling to himself as they approached Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. A line stretched from the door to three shops down.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, "Are they unveiling a new invention today?"

"Looks like," Ron said, craning his neck to get a better look at his brothers' shop. Suddenly he broke out into ribald laughter, that was loud enough to get several strange glances shot his way.

"What?" Harry stood on his tiptoes trying to see what Ron saw. "Oh bugger. Ron I can't see over this tall bloke's head. What does it say?"

"I think I know what Ginny ate this morning." Ron said, tears of mirth streaming down his face. "PMS Pasties."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Only Fred and George."

As they made their way past the various shops they pondered what to get Ron's mum.

"Dragon eyes?"

"No."

"Another Lockhart book?"

"Not now that she knows he's a fraud."

"A model of the solar system?"

"Why would my mum need that?"

"Chudley Canons robes?"

"Ron this is a present for your mother. Not you!"

"Dean Thomas?"

"Harry, why would I give my mother _Dean_?"

"No you idiot, Dean's over there!" Harry pointed to a young man standing in front of Gingotts.

"Dean!" Ron shouted. "Oi, Dean! Get over here!"

Dean strode over to them, attached at the hand to…

"Parvati Patil?" Harry asked in disbelief.

She giggled, "Parvati Thomas come December." After her announcement she gazed up at Dean, smiling.

"Really?" Ron said, and shook Dean's hand. "Well done mate!"

"Thanks." Dean said sheepishly. "Listen, lets go to the Leaky Cauldron, my treat. We have to catch up."

"Sure thing." Harry said, and the four friends made their way towards the wizard pub.

They spent the next few hours catching up on what the others had done in the past few years, and reminiscing about their times at Hogwarts. While everyone else was laughing at Harry's abysmal treatment of Parvati during the Yule Ball Ron was lost in thought. Dean was lucky. The girl of his dreams was crazy about him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Ron sighed and realized he would never be that fortunate. The girl of his dreams was simply unattainable. Hermione was strictly off limits. There was no way he could risk their friendship. There were times when it was tempting, but in the long run he knew he couldn't live with knowing he was the one who messed it all up. Maybe, someday, he could find a girl he was somewhat happy with, and one who could put up with him. She wouldn't be as good as Hermione, hell, she wouldn't come close to Hermione, but at least he wouldn't die alone. Harry's voice jolted him out of his meditation.

"Ron! It's 4:00! We only have an hour to find a present for your mother!"

They said their good-byes to Dean and Parvati and hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron. They were running past Florean Fortescue's when Ron saw the familiar bush of hair that had to be Hermione. Ron screeched to a stop. Harry looked at him quizzically.

"The girls," Ron said quietly, "I'm going to spy, try and find out what they got. You keep looking."

Harry nodded and continued his frenzied search for a present. Ron crept over to the girls and made myself comfortable in a bush beside their table. He peeked between the branches and watched his sister and his soul mate. "No, not soul mate!" He scolded himself, "Just mate. Now spy!"

The waiter walked past Hermione and Ginny's table. After he passed Ron could hear Hermione saying:

"I'm serious this time Ginny. I'm sick of it. I'm simply not waiting for him any longer."

"Right. Just like last time? Come on Hermione, he'll come 'round. It just takes him a little longer than most."

Ron wondered who they could be talking about.

Hermione sniffed disapprovingly. "No Ginny, I'm fed up. He is so thick, he simply doesn't get _any_ hints."

The waiter passed by their table again.

"Then why don't you take the initiative Hermione? Just tell him. It's really not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! And besides, it's not my job to tell him. He needs to approach me first." Hermione said, slightly frazzled. Her eyes followed the waiter as he passed by. "Why him? Why did I choose him?"

"Well you didn't really _choose_ him if it makes you feel any better. You're just kind of stuck with him." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" The waiter passed their table yet again. "I'm serious this time Gin. I'm not putting up with it any longer. I'm through with this." Hermione stood up as if to leave and it finally hit Ron.

_The waiter_. They were talking about _the waiter_. It was so obvious he couldn't see how he didn't see it before. And Hermione used to call him thick! Ha! Well he was nothing compared to this bloke, there he was, bustling around, not even realizing Hermione was sitting right there, waiting for him! Well Ron could change that. Ron stood up. Hermione's back was to him, but Ginny saw him and she looked terrified.

"Ron to the rescue!" He called triumphantly. Hermione spun around and wore an expression identical to Ginny's.

"R-Ron!" She said breathlessly. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to realize you have a completely irrational fear of asking waiters to take your order. It's really not that difficult Hermione. Watch."

Ron cleared his throat and called across the patio, "Excuse me sir, could you take our order please?"

The waiter looked up and quickly bustled over to their table. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you, how may I help you?" He said apologetically.

The girls placed their orders and Ron smiled triumphantly. After the waiter left he said, "Amazing how thick some people are, eh?"

"Amazing." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione just stared at him in disbelief.

**A/N**: If any of you lovely readers are as thick as Ron let me clear something up. No, Hermione and Ginny were _not_ talking about the waiter. Ah, I simply love writing Ron. Anyways, review! Please! I'm **groveling** here!


	3. Presents and Photos

**A/N:** Wow, I've actually entertained people other than myself!

Thanks so much to all my reviewers! In the words of **The Shieldmaiden-Lady of Rohan**, you kick monkey bum! _Points finger._ She said it first, not me. Since it's close to midnight, and sleep is good I can't respond to all of you personally, but let me try to address the main points. Ok, about updating soon. I'm on spring break right now so updates will more than likely be once if not twice a day. Oh! And I'd like to thank **TheDaughterOfKings **big, big, BIG time for giving me my first piece of constructive criticism. It was necessary that they have drinks with Dean, but you're right, I should have done a better transition than, "There's Dean! Let's waste our afternoon by having a Butterbeer with him and Parvati!" If I have time later I'll go back and change it. Please tell me if I've improved with this chapter. I kept you in mind while writing. Thank you!

Ok, my other fic, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans has 17 reviews. Let's beat it with this chapter! That's right, all it takes is 6 lovely people taking 30 seconds of their time to write me a short note and I'll be happy. Of course, if more than 6 people feel the need to review I'm perfectly fine with that.

Enough with my yapping. I give you, Chapter Three.

**Disclaimer:** If I'm J.K. Rowling the only deaths in the HP series are Voldemort's and his minions'.

Ron fidgeted slightly under Hermione's gaze. What did he do? How is it he always made himself into such a prat in front of her? Ron's thoughts were interrupted when Harry joined the group gathered around the table.

"Got our present." He said, holding up a Flourish and Blotts bag.

Ginny let out a snort of laughter. "You got her a _book_? And I actually thought Hermione and I would have some competition."

"So it would seem Ginerva, but how do you know I'm not bluffing? How do you know this isn't a clever disguise for a present that will blow yours out of the water? How do you know I'm not just trying to lure you into a false sense of security?" Harry flashed an evil smile at Ginny and quickly jerked the bag out of her reach.

Ginny, jumping to try and reach the bag whined, "Come on Harry! Just a peek! Please!" Harry, still smiling wickedly just shook his head. "_Why_ did I have to get the short Weasley gene?" Ginny complained as she slumped back down into her seat.

Harry simply patted her on the head. "There, there." He said, in a mock consoling tone.

Hermione still hadn't spoken since Ron overheard her complaining about the waiter. "Mental that one," he thought.

"Well this day has been simply wonderful, but Ron and I have to go…ah, put the finishing touches on our present." Harry said.

Ron looked at him quizzically. Harry shot him an I'll-explain-later look.

"Right. See you at the party tomorrow Ginny." Ron nodded at his sister, who waved. "Hermione." Hermione squeaked in response.

"Apparate to the Burrow Ron." Harry said in an undertone.

CRACK!

CRACK!

When Ron reappeared standing outside his childhood home he couldn't help but smile. He had so many good memories here.

"Ok," said Harry who had taken up the annoying post as Ron's thought-interrupter. "Do you want to see the present I got?"

"Of course!" Ron said gleefully. He reached into the bag Harry was handing out and pulled out…

"A book? I thought you were bluffing."

Harry shook his head. Ron sighed and opened the book to see what rubbish it was about.

"It's empty." Ron rolled his eyes. "Brilliant Harry, bloody brilliant. Who doesn't want an empty book for their birthday?"

Harry looked slightly hurt, and explained. "I tried to think of the best present I've ever received. It was a tie between the coat hanger I got from the Dursleys, and the photo album Hagrid gave me at the end of first year. I thought your mum might like a photo album better. So I got her one. We just need to fill it up with pictures of your family and stuff. She'd like that…wouldn't she?" Harry ended nervously.

"Bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Mum goes all soppy-eyed over stuff like this! You're a genius!"

Harry smiled. "So where do you keep your pictures?"

"Uh, in the attic I think. Come on, lets find out." Ron led Harry into the house.

"Ron! Wait! Won't you mum notice if we—"

"Oh don't worry about it," Ron said breezily as he opened the door. "She's out shopping with some of her friends today, kind of an early birthday present for herself."

As Harry and Ron climbed the rickety staircase Ron thought back to the children who used to live in the rooms they passed. They passed Percy's bedroom first. Its door was shut, but Ron knew if he opened it he would find everything neat and orderly, just like Percy always liked it. Nothing from his room would suggest that Percy wasn't coming home. They climbed a few more stairs and reached Ginny's old room. Ginny was still in the process of moving out of the Burrow, a process that left her room a disaster area. Ron chuckled; her door was only slightly cracked, but he could still see the various bright clothes strewn all over the floor. At the next landing was the twins' room. The door was open but Ron wasn't about to go inside. Knowing Fred and George they left it open —and booby-trapped-- on purpose. A few stairs, creaks, and bangs from the ghoul later they arrived at the landing bearing the entrance to Bill's room on the left and Charlie's room on the right. Both doors were closed. Bill's door had a poster of a rather _interesting_ looking wizard band on it, and Charlie's…Ron bit his lip as he saw the drawing of a dragon his ten-year-old self drew. Ginny had begged and begged to help and Ron finally resigned to letting her color it. They had presented Charlie with their masterpiece the night before he left for Romania. Ron was reluctant to let go of it however. He could still hear his brother say, "Listen Ron, how about this: I'll just hang this on my door, and when you think it's time it moves in with me permanently, let me know." Charlie had then ruffled Ron's hair and held him up to Spellotape the drawing to the door. Ron never did get a chance to give the drawing back to Charlie. Ron moved quickly to continue upstairs before his emotions took hold of him. The door to his room was standing wide open. Some of the orange was gone, being displayed proudly in his new home, but Ron's room was still quite a tribute to his favorite color. Finally they reached the attic. As the door slowly creaked open they were greeted by a blanket of dust, thousands of precariously stacked boxes, and a thoroughly surprised ghoul.

"How long has it been since someone's been up here?" Harry asked, coughing.

"Dunno. I haven't been up here for years." Ron replied. "Listen, you take that side and work towards the center. I'll take this side. Look for a box marked pictures, photographs, cameras, anything of the sort."

"Ok." Harry said.

Ron picked his way carefully to the right side of the attic. Baby Clothes, no. Christmas Ornaments, no. Old Wands, no. Wedding Dress, no. Ron shuddered as he saw the arm of his old teddy bear sticking out of a box. Toys, no.

"Jackpot!" Harry shouted from across the room.

Ron's head snapped up. "Uh. Mate, where are you?" All Ron could see were boxes. Stacks and stacks of boxes.

"Just follow my voice. Blimey you were an ugly baby."

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron found him right after this pronouncement.

"Uh. Just kidding?" Harry whimpered from his spot on the floor.

Ron laughed as he saw the picture Harry was holding. "Harry, that's not me…that's Ginny."

"You're _joking_" Harry said as he ogled the picture. His look suddenly changed to pure terror. "Oh Ron, please don't tell her I just said that."

The boys sat on the floor, slowly filling the album, while laughing and telling stories about the people in the photographs.

"Ron, who are these people with your mum? I know I've seen them before, I just can't think where." Harry stuck a picture under Ron's nose.

Two smiling wizards stood on either side of his mum. None of the occupants of the picture looked to be over thirty. The wizards had their arms draped around his mum.

"That's Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were my uncles. I never met them. Took five Death Eaters to kill 'em. That git, Dolohov was one of them. Bill and Charlie always said they could remember them, but we all just think they were lying." Ron gazed at the picture wistfully. "Mum says they were loads of fun. A lot like Fred and George."

"_That's_ where I saw them!" Harry said, with sudden realization. "Moody showed me a picture of the old Order that summer before our fifth year. The Prewetts were some of the wizards in it."

Ron wasn't paying any attention to Harry however. Instead, he was staring at the next picture in the stack. It was a picture of him and Hermione, taken shortly after their N.E.W.T.'s ended. They were sitting beside the lake, their feet dangling in the cool water. They were laughing, and as Ron watched, the picture version of himself grabbed Hermione's hand and pointed across the lake at something. In unison, the two looked up and beamed at Ron. Ron was taken aback. They just seemed to suit each other. His blazing hair and protuberant freckles were evened out by Hermione's dark mane and clear complexion. They just fit together. In Ron's opinion, he had never seen Hermione look more happy, or beautiful, than in this photograph. Ron's picture self still had a tight hold on Hermione's hand as they began to laugh again.

"She really liked you mate." Harry said, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"W-What?" Ron stammered.

"Seventh year. She was crazy about you." Harry said, still looking at the picture.

Ron stared at his friend in disbelief. Why did Harry tell him this _now_? This was information he could have used two years ago! If Harry had just acted like any real bloody best friend Ron and Hermione could be snogging right now!

Ron sighed. "I really liked her too. I still do."

Harry nodded. "I know."

"Well does she still like me?" Ron searched his friend's face desperately.

"I don't know." Harry saw Ron's face fall. "I'm sorry! I really don't know!"

"Yeah, you didn't know in seventh year either." Ron grumbled.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Harry finally cracked.

"Fine, I'll talk to her tomorrow night. Are you happy now?" He sighed.

"I always knew there was a reason I chose your compartment on our first train ride Harry!" Ron exclaimed happily.

Harry rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Well we're done. What do you think? Better than jewelry?"

"Much better." Ron replied. As Harry stretched Ron quietly slipped the picture of him and Hermione in his pocket.

"Are you hungry?"

"Is my hair red?"

"Let's get something to eat then." And with that, the two apparated back to Ron's flat. The ghoul relaxed as he regained his solitude and immediately resumed howling and dropping pipes.

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed from this chapter, I absolutely adore the Weasley family, and I'm extremely sad I had to kill some of them off. I couldn't let them all live! It just wouldn't be realistic! Actually, I probably didn't kill off enough to make it realistic, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill off any more. I'm sure you understand. You don't? _Walks off shaking head_ Heartless people. Anyways, those nice people who actually like the Weasleys, _glares at those holding up KILL MORE WEASLES OFF signs_ (yes I meant to say "weasel") **review! Thanks!**

Oh and yes, the "They just seemed to suit each other" line is in response to that "D'you think they're suited?" interview J.K. did. Heh. Heh. Sorry if any H/Hr people are reading, I just couldn't pass that up.


	4. Invitations and Indignation

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Great job of beating my other fic! 26 reviews! Not too shabby. Thanks to everyone who thinks I've got Ron down. There has been lots of times while I was writing this when I was scared I was making Ron either too mature or too daft. It's nice to know I'm not completely off base. **Thanks, and keep those reviews coming!**

Disclaimer: Don't expect a masterpiece of a chapter. This is a setter-upper chapter, you know, one of those awful chapters that you have to have, but is no fun to read. Don't say I didn't warn you! But I promise after I post this, and get some food I'll start on the next chapter, which will hopefully be an improvement. Oh yeah, and I don't claim to be J.K. Rowling.

The next day, Ron found himself sitting in his kitchen, eating soggy Cocoa Puffs, and staring at the picture he nicked. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. This is what love looked like. Maybe Hermione and him had the odd row or two, but their relationship was picture perfect. Ron smiled; he would tell her tonight. Tonight, after Harry got her to admit how she still loved him, how she never stopped. Ron leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. Yes, tonight everything would turn out perfectly.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ron turned around to see a large gray owl tapping at his window.

"That's odd," Ron thought to himself. "I've already gotten the Prophet, what does it want?" Ron unlatched the window and the owl swooped in, dropping its package into Ron's outstretched hands. The letter had a rather impressive-looking wax seal on it. Ron broke it and squinted to read the ornate calligraphy.

_You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of _

_Dean Thomas _

_and _

_Parvati Patil_

_On December the 21st _

_At Hogwarts Castle_

_Please R.S.V.P. as soon as possible._

Under the R.S.V.P. was a note written in Dean's untidy scrawl.

_Ron,_

_I wanted to know if you would be one of my groomsmen. It really wouldn't be that much of a bother. You'd just have to go to the rehearsal dinner and the wedding…obviously. I've asked all of our dorm-mates. It would mean a lot to me if you could do this. Just mention it when you R.S.V.P. Thanks in advance mate!_

_-Dean _

Ron grinned after he finished reading Dean's note. Of course he would be one of Dean's groomsmen. Ron laughed as he thought of his wedding. He would have all of his brothers _and_ dorm-mates as groomsmen. It would be rather crowded up by the altar.

Ron scribbled an R.S.V.P. and sent the owl on its way. With a quick glance at the clock Ron realized he needed to begin getting ready for his mum's party. Harry and Hermione would be here any minute, as the three had agreed to meet and go to the party together.

Ron raced upstairs and threw on his new dress robes. Ginny thought it would be "fun" if the party was formal. Ron found nothing fun about wearing stuffy dress robes, but Ginny's pleading look made Ron cave.

"Why must I be such a good brother?" He asked himself as he tried to tame his hair.

CRACK!

"Ron? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!"

"Ok, I'll just leave you to it mate."

"No Harry, I'm only brushing my hair! Get up here."

Harry appeared at his bathroom door as another CRACK! sounded from downstairs.

"You remember what you're gonna do for me tonight right?" Ron said hurriedly.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked.

"You know…" Ron urged. He could hear Hermione making her way up the stairs.

Harry burst out laughing. "Of course I remember, but you should have seen your face when I pretended to forget to ask He—"

"_There_ you are." Hermione said smiling as all the color drained from Harry's face. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Fine." Harry squeaked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned towards Ron. Ron's mouth dropped open. She looked _beautiful_. In her lavender robes she looked almost as beautiful as she did in the picture…almost. Oh Merlin! The_ picture_! It was still lying on the table! Hermione couldn't see it!

"Let's leave now, shall we?" Ron said quickly.

"We have plenty of time Ron, and besides, I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water, ok?" Hermione began to make her way downstairs.

"No!" Ron shouted.

Hermione, halfway through the door, stopped. "What?" She asked, looking at Ron like he was a nutter.

"I-I mean…" Ron scrambled for an excuse. "Me first!" Ron raced out of the room, leaving an extremely confused Harry and an indignant Hermione in his wake.

The picture wasn't on the table. Had he sent it to Dean on accident? No, he couldn't have.

"Oh you got invited to Parvati's wedding too?" Hermione looked at him excitedly, holding the invitation, when a smaller piece of paper fluttered out of her grasp. Ron dove on top of it.

"Ron?" Hermione looked down at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, I dropped something." Ron lied.

"What?"

"How about some water?" Ron said, in a vain attempt to change the subject. To his immense relief it worked.

"Harry, do you have our present?" Ron asked as Hermione was savoring her water.

"Right here." Harry said, holding up the wrapped photo album.

"Excellent." Ron replied. "You done yet woman?"

"I'd appreciate it if you called me by my name, but yes Ronald, I am finished." Hermione replied delicately.

"Let's go then." Harry said quickly, obviously trying to avoid seeing his two best friends regress into one of their school-day rows.

CRACK!

CRACK!

Ron hid the picture behind a loaf of bread.

CRACK!

**A/N: **It's short and I don't like it butits only purpose is to set things up. Ah well. Mrs. Weasley's party next chapter! We get to see who everyone ended up with! And could there be another generation of Weasleys to meet? Hmmm, I wonder. Ok, **reviews would be nice. Thank you!**


	5. Cake and Confessions

**A/N:** Hi again! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one! I think it is. Actually I think it's one of the best I've written. **QUESTION: I've seen all this "pumpkin pie" stuff…I know it somehow has something to do with H/Hr, but what? If someone could please tell me, that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.

Ron reached his old home and was greeted with what had been affectionately deemed, "The Weasley Whirlwind". His immediate family was big enough, but with his siblings' children, girlfriends and friends…they were bordering on army size. As he entered the house he was almost bowled over by his mother.

"Oh Ronnie darling! I haven't seen you in forever! We were ever so worried when you didn't appear at the same time as Harry and Hermione. I thought you might have died!"

"Mum," Ron said as he gently loosened the death grip his mother had around his neck. "I saw you four days ago, and I was roughly three seconds behind Harry and Hermione. Besides, do you really think an Auror-trainee would be rubbish at apparating?"

Ron's mum sniffed and began to turn away. "Fine, excuse me for worrying."

"Wait Mum!" Ron said, defeated, and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Ron!" Ron turned to face Bill and his girlfriend-of-the-week.

"Ron, I'd like you to meet Christie. Christie, this is my youngest brother, Ron." Bill said proudly.

"Pleased to meet you." Ron said as he shook the hand of a very pretty witch who had red hair to rival the Weasleys'.

Bill steered Christie away to meet more family members. Bill had been in a serious relationship with Fleur for the last few years, but a few months ago she ran off with some Frenchman. Bill was crushed, and took up serial dating. Now it was considered "serious" if Bill dated someone for more than two weeks. Ron wasn't too fussed about all this. He never really liked Fleur and Bill together. He did wish that his brother would settle soon though. It hurt to watch Bill waste the best years of his life like this.

"Oi, Ronniekins! Get over here, your nephews want to talk to you!" Ron spun around to see George waving him over to where he, Alicia, and two tufts of red hair were sitting. Smiling, Ron slid into the seat beside Alicia.

"Getting any sleep yet?" Ron asked her.

"Well one of us is." She said, glaring at her husband. "Sometimes at night I think he's died"

"Hey!" George said, clutching his heart and looking morose, "you used to say my heavy sleeping was endearing."

Alicia simply rolled her eyes. "Well they're sleeping now. Resting up for tonight, no doubt." She said, gazing lovingly at her two-month-old sons.

Surprisingly, it was George who became a parent first, and carried on the Weasley tradition of having a set of twins in each generation. More surprisingly, was the maturity shown by George when the boys were born. No matter what Alicia said, the fact remained that George was a good father. Ron smiled down at the newest Weasleys, Charlie and Percy.

A roar of laughter reached Ron's ears and he smiled up at Angelina, Fred, Katie, and Lee joining their group by the fire.

"Someone besides Fred or George conjure a chair, I'm not sitting on the floor." Lee said, pretending to pout.

"I will hon," Katie said, lazily drawing her wand out with her left hand. Something on her finger glinted in the firelight.

"No!" Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia cried in unison.

"Yes!" Katie and Lee yelled back.

"He asked me this morning." Katie said dreamily, as she held out her hand so Angelina and Alicia could admire her ring.

Ron congratulated the two, before offering Lee his chair, and setting off to find Harry and Hermione. Making his way across the room he ran into Ginny.

"Watch where you're going." She said, jokingly.

"Sorry. Have you seen Harry and Hermione?" He asked.

"Last time I saw them, Dad had latched onto them and was pumping them for muggle facts." She replied. "I'll help you find them."

"Ok."

Sure enough, as soon as they entered the kitchen they saw their very excited father and a very exasperated Hermione trying to explain CD's.

"So you press a button on the DC—"

"CD." Hermione said, teeth clenched. "You put the CD in a player, and _then_ press a button."

Ron started laughing, when Fred's magically magnified voice washed over them. "CAKE! GET IT FAST BEFORE ANGELINA EATS IT ALL!"

Angelina didn't magnify her voice, but they could still hear her screaming at Fred.

Everyone took their seats around the table, Hermione and Harry discreetly avoiding the seats beside Mr. Weasley.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Molly, Mum, Mrs. Weasley, tyrant _"FRED! GEORGE!" "Only joking mum!"

_Happy birthday to you!_

Ron's mum, smiling, began to cut the cake. She had insisted on making her own cake, and no one had argued. They all knew no one could cook better than her. As soon as the pieces of cake had been handed out the air was filled with compliments. The praises continued until Ron's mum had finished with her slice and began opening her presents.

Ron's dad got her a muggle dishwasher that he charmed to spit the dishes back onto the shelves after it was done washing them. Lee and Katie got her a new carrying case for her wand that was covered with her family's names.

"You see, if anyone's wand is in need of repair, his or her name will light up," Lee explained as Mrs. Weasley thanked him.

Bill and Christie gave Mrs. Weasley a dragon-skin apron.

"It looks great on you mum!" Bill said, smiling.

Fred and George presented her with a mop, broom, and feather duster. They claimed all you had to do was to tell the cleaning supplies the room of your house you wanted clean, and they would clean everything, even put things away on shelves and the like.

Angelina and Alicia offered to clean up if their husbands' devices didn't work, or were jinxed.

Finally it was down to Hermione and Ginny's present and Harry and Ron's present. Ron's mum picked up Hermione and Ginny's present first. Inside was a necklace made up of tiny figures holding hands.

"It's somewhat like Lee and Katie's present." Hermione explained. "All these people are your family, and some friends. Harry and I are on here, and so are Lee and Katie. As you can see, you can kind of tell who each figure is by the hair and body shape, but they don't have faces. If anyone is in trouble, or needs your help their figure will become hot and their face will become clear. And…erm, that's it."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, eyebrows raised. That was _good_. Ron bit his lip as his mum opened his present.

"What's this?" She asked.

Ginny let out a guffaw, "You actually got a book?"

"Oh boys," Ron's mum breathed, looking at the first page. Ron knew what his mum was going through. The first ten pages were solely devoted to Charlie and Percy. "It's lovely." She said, tears in her eyes, as she passed the album to her husband. It was silent as the book slowly made its way around the table. It reached George last. Blinking back tears, George stood up roughly, and walked across the room to his sons, who were now awake and cooing.

"See this boys?" He asked quietly. "These are your uncles. They were bloody brilliant wizards and some of the best people you'd ever meet. They're your namesakes and I know you're gonna make them proud." He paused, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Boys, you're brothers, and because of that you've got a special bond. Even if your personalities are different, even if you make fun of each other, two things are true: you're always gonna love each other, and you'll always have someone supporting you. Don't be like me and not fully appreciate your brother until after he's gone." George finished, and a single tear rolled down his face.

Ron felt the tears brimming in his eyes and shifted guiltily in his seat. George had just voiced what no one liked to talk about, what they all had been dancing around since Percy's death. If Ron could just have five more minutes with Percy…He wanted to apologize for so much. He wanted to tell Percy how much he admired him, how much he had always looked up to him…

Ron wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and looked up to see all of his siblings reacting in the same fashion. Hermione was looking at him sympathetically but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze; not now, when he was feeling like the scum of the earth.

Gradually, the talk and light-heartedness of earlier returned, and Ron found himself in a heated argument with Ginny over who had the better present.

"Of course it was our present, yours was practically a repeat of Lee's! Right Harry?" Ron turned, expecting his best mate to back him up. Harry was nowhere to be seen. He turned to look behind Ginny. Neither was Hermione. Ron's stomach dropped. Hermione was admitting her feelings to Harry right now! Ron had to hear this for himself, Harry wouldn't remember every glorious detail, every word, and every expression like Ron would.

"Uh, Gin, I've got to go." Ron said, rushing away from her. He heard her calling after him, but she didn't follow, thank Merlin. Where would they be? This house was just too crowded, he couldn't think.

That's it! The house was too crowded! They'd be outside in the garden! Ron rushed outside and was instantly rewarded with the view of his two best friends' backs. Thanking his lucky stars he made top marks in Concealment and Disguise in Auror training Ron hid in the bushes close to where Harry and Hermione were sitting. "What is it with me and bushes lately?" He thought to himself and smiled.

"What did you want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I noticed how, on Mrs. Weasley's necklace, Fred, and Angelina are beside each other, Lee and Katie are beside each other, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are beside each other, George and Alicia are on either side of the twins, and _you and Ron_ are beside each other. Is something happening that I should know about?" Ron couldn't see Harry's face, but he was sure a mischievous glint was in his eye.

"Nothing is going on between Ron and me Harry. You know that." Hermione replied stiffly.

"Yeah, 'nothing' was going on at Hogwarts too, as I recall." Harry prodded.

"You're right Harry." Hermione said flatly.

"No, remember, you liked Ron at Hogwarts! Have you forgotten?" Harry was confused.

"So what if I liked Ron at Hogwarts? Nothing happened! And what has it gotten me? Wasting my school years, hoping, wishing, and praying that he would _finally_ get a clue. I don't think you, or Ron ever realized how many dates I turned down hoping he would finally get up the nerve to ask me." Hermione said angrily.

"But, why not give him another chance?" Harry was desperately trying to get Hermione to see reason.

"I have given him chances! Too many of them! Every time he just ends up disappointing me. I don't want to get hurt anymore Harry, don't you see? Friendship is the way we both win. If I'm just Ron's friend I don't get hurt anymore. If I'm just Ron's friend I can finally date! I can finally feel loved, and I can finally feel appreciated. If I'm just Ron's friend I can stop crying and moping and hoping he'd finally take a hint. I'm Ron's friend. Nothing more." Hermione finished determinedly.

"But," Harry said in disbelief, "In seventh year, you said you loved hi—"

"I HAVE NOT, NOR EVER WILL, _LOVE_ RON WEASLEY!" Hermione screamed, and then stomped back into the Burrow.

As Ron watched the only woman in the world he had ever loved storm away he could feel his heart breaking.

**A/N: **Well…that was rather depressing. Sorry! It had to happen though. I hope this chapter was an improvement. **Review, especially if you can explain the mystery of pumpkin pie. Thanks!**


	6. Hatred and Heroes

**A/N: **Sorry for the slower update. School started, and with homework, and three soccer games a week from here on out look for updates on weekends, not during the week. To further slow this update down I started feeling sorry for Percy and wrote I'm Sorry. Sorry. I just felt the need to defend him. Moving on, 41 reviews! Amazing! Thanks so much! Let's keep it up!

Disclaimer: Guess what guys! After pestering her to no end J.K. Rowling and I made a deal! Now I own Harry Potter on the 31st of September, April, June, and November! I can't wait!

And now on to chapter six.

Ron stood up in shock. Harry saw him, and tried to comfort him.

"Ron, she was just upset. She didn't mean that." Harry said desperately as Ron began to turn and walk away. "Ron, don't leave, it's ok."

Ron stopped, but didn't turn to look at his friend. "Tell them I got sick or something." He said in a low voice.

CRACK!

Ron rematerialized in his kitchen, and immediately began pacing, running his hand through his hair.

He hated her. How could she do that to him? He did "nothing" as she put it because he placed some value on their friendship. Did she not stop and think about what could happen if they just rushed into a relationship? Did she not stop and think that if something happened their friendship would never be the same again, if they even remained friends at all! Or did their friendship just not mean that much to her?

And she blamed him for her unhappiness. Well if she hadn't kept him guessing for all these years perhaps he would have done something. Maybe if she stopped calling him thick, and saying he had…what was it? Something about a teaspoon and his emotions. Maybe if she had given him some hints about her feelings he would have acted on them.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Miss Granger for not realizing you're madly in love with everyone you put down every single bloody day of your life!" Ron shouted angrily. "If that holds true you must be infatuated with Malfoy!"

He hated her for not giving him any hints.

"You _never_ gave any inclination that you were in any way interested in being more than my friend Hermione, and I can prove it!" He continued to scream.

Ron stomped up to his bedroom and jerked out his pensive. Prodding the surface with his wand he thought of what he needed. "Any hint of Hermione's feelings for me. Any hint of more than platonic feelings." Ron was swirling the contents roughly and he dropped his wand. He reached in to retrieve it and swore as he immediately realized the repercussions of his actions.

He found himself in the common room. There he was, in his hideous dress robes. This must be after the Yule Ball. Hermione was screaming at him and he was screaming right back. Her hair was falling out of that…thingy she did with it and she was livid.

"Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" She screamed at ugly-robes Ron.

"Oh yeah?" He yelled stupidly. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" She yelled.

That scene evaporated and Ron found himself standing beside the lake. It must have been after the second task. Yes, there he was coming out of the water with Harry and Fleur's sister. As he watched Fleur swooped down on them and kissed Harry and him in turn. Hermione looked absolutely furious.

The next memory Ron saw was similar. It was at the end of fourth year, when they were saying good-bye to Fleur. Fleur said something about her English not being the greatest. Ron didn't care; he was watching Hermione's reaction. As fourteen-year-old Ron stammered, "It's very good already." Hermione took on a look up utmost fury.

After that, Ron found himself watching Hermione, Harry, and his younger self making their way out of the History of Magic classroom. They looked to be in fifth year this time. Yes, he and Hermione were both wearing their new prefect badges. Hermione's expression was cold and unfeeling, and her voice was even more so.

"How would it be if I refused to lend you my notes this year?" She said scathingly.

"We'd fail our O.W.L.'s," said a much younger Ron. "If you want that on your conscience Hermione…"

"Well you deserve it," she snapped at him. "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?"

"We do try," school age Ron continued. "We just haven't got your brains or your memory or your concentration--- you're just cleverer than we are--- is it nice to rub it in?" Ron noticed his younger counterpart's ears were a flaming red by the end of his pronouncement.

Hermione's fierce gaze faltered and her face took on the normal soft, glowing quality it always possessed after one of Ron's compliments. "Oh don't give me that rubbish." She responded.

Ron groaned as he recognized the next memory presented to him. It was breakfast before his first quidditch match. He glimpsed Harry and Hermione rising from the Gryffindor table. Hermione had pulled Harry to the side and was whispering something in his ear. Harry looked confused, but Hermione simply shook her head firmly.

Fifteen-year-old Ron ambled dazedly over to the two, looking quite lost. Hermione promptly said, "Good luck Ron," and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned to Harry, and…wait a moment. She didn't kiss Harry! Ron hadn't noticed this vital piece of information when this memory was being made. How could he have missed that? It was so obvious!

Ron felt a tap on his shoulder. He was confused. No one in the Pensive could see him, hear him, or touch him. That means someone else is in here, seeing his memories! Ron spun around to be greeted by Ginny. Not fourteen-year-old Ginny who was calmly eating her breakfast a few feet away, but a determined nineteen-year-old Ginny.

"You've wallowed in self-pity long enough." She said firmly, and gave his arm a jerk.

The next thing Ron knew, Ginny was standing over him, and he was in a crumpled heap on his bedroom floor.

"How did you know I would be in there?" Ron asked, making no effort whatsoever to get up from his spot on the floor.

"Harry told me what happened—"

"He WHAT?" Ron exploded. He had some pent up rage to sift through and this was the perfect outlet. "I _told_ him to just tell all of you I got sick!"

"And he did," Ginny said, cutting off Ron before he picked up steam. "But he pulled me aside and told me, _only _me," she said quickly in response to the look on Ron's face, "what happened. We decided I'd be the better one to comfort you right now."

"Did you know how Hermione felt about me?" Ron asked contemptuously.

"Uh, somewhat…I mean, to an extent…" Ginny sunk down to the floor to join her brother. "Yes." She ended quietly, head bowed.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Then I don't want your help." He spat, breathing heavily.

"Ron, if you think I'm going to leave you by yourself at a time like this you're mad." Ginny cajoled him.

"Out." Ron said, not looking at his sister.

"What?" She said, thunderstruck.

"Out!" He said forcefully, looking her in her eyes this time.

"But Ron," She coaxed quietly.

"I don't want to hear it Gin! Because of people like you and Harry I'm not with Hermione right now! It was probably you who encouraged Hermione to move on with her life, that I was hopeless, a lost cause! Because of people like you I had to find out how Hermione felt about me while I was hiding in the bushes, hearing her say how she would never make that mistake again!" Ron roared, rising to his feet.

"Ron, Harry and I did not stop you from summoning up some courage to simply ask her how she felt. Harry and I did not make you ignore all the signs Hermione was giving to you. Harry and I definitely didn't encourage Hermione to give up on you, although I don't blame her." Ginny said icily.

"Well neither do I." Ron said forcefully. "Why should she settle for me? I was never good enough for her. She always had _Vicky_ fawning all over her. Who needs dumpy, secondhand Ron when you have a good-looking, international quidditch player chasing after you?" Ron said, pounding his fist against the wall.

"Ron, Hermione didn't think like that." Ginny said gently, the temper that had flared moments earlier ebbing away.

Ron didn't care. He no longer hated Hermione; he hated himself. How could he be so stupid? Hermione would never settle for _him_.

"Ginny, you don't get it." Ron said slowly, enunciating every word. "You're the only girl. Everything you do is new, and exciting, and the best. I have nothing. Nothing defines me."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest, "That's not true! You're--

"I'm what? Best friends with the famous Harry Potter?" Ron said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Ron, that's not what I was going to say." Ginny said soothingly.

"Listen Gin, I'm the sidekick, not the hero. The hero gets the girl. I'm just second best. I'm always second best. Ron finished, defeated.

"You're my hero." Ginny whimpered, and hugged Ron tightly, trying to keep her tears from falling.

Ron sighed, and hugged his sister back. "Thanks," he whispered.

Ginny looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I love you Ronniekins," she said sweetly.

Ron smiled weakly. "I love you too Ginerva." He said, and kissed her on the top of her head as he broke the hug. "I'm just sick of second best."

**A/N:** Ok, I promise that at some point this fic will stop being an angst-fest! You're gonna get sick of hearing me say this, but it really is necessary. Sorry! However I did find some amusement in poking fun at D/Hr, and the H/Hr theory that "the hero gets the girl". Sorry if any D/Hr or H/Hr people are reading, those just aren't my style. The Pensive stuff is all from the books. Sometimes I took poetic license when describing blushing and stuff, but the vast majority is directly from GOF and OoTP. **I like reviews. **_Smiles winningly._


	7. Lecturers and Lunch

**A/N: **Wow, it's been ages since I've updated this thing. Sorry! Here it is though, and we're almost to the good part! Yay! **Holy cow, 61 reviews! Keep it up!**

_I spy with my little eye, _

_A clue our dear Ronnie has let slip by. _

_A clue that could reveal the intentions of our lady fair, _

_A clue that shows certain feelings were always there. _

_So my friends search for the hint, _

_The reader who catches on will get a present!_

And by present I mean a cookie. And by all of that nonsense I mean I'm hopeless at poetry. Yes, I do realize I'm pathetic; I won't put you through that torture again.

**Disclaimer:** If I ran the world I would own Harry Potter, but I don't run the world. If I ran the world the American Revolution would never have been fought. Who cares about taxation without representation? We could have had cool accents! Geez!

Over the next few months Ron poured his heart and soul into his work. The training sessions took so much out of him, physically and mentally, that when he got home each night he was barely able to conjure a quick dinner for himself before collapsing onto his bed. Harry and Ginny recognized this, but let him grieve. They hated seeing him like this, but after the twenty-seventh failed intervention they succumbed to the consolation there were worse ways Ron could handle his pain.

Ron meanwhile, was congratulating himself on the sheer genius of his plan. Auror training kept him so busy he had no spare time to think about Hermione.

Except of course the day they had that guest lecturer with the bushy brown ringlets. And that other day when they learned how to recognize an animagus and Ron was tested with a ginger cat. But no matter, that's why he always stayed long after training was finished. He didn't have a spare moment to waste on her then!

Well, besides the time when Harry stayed with him and Ron was reminded so strongly of their studying sessions at Hogwarts he instinctively leaned to his left to copy off an absent brunette's paper. Then there was that other time Ron was researching protective spells that were placed on Hogwarts and felt a sharp pang as he cracked Hogwarts A History open for the first time.

"Why must _everything_ relate to her!" Ron complained to an empty room.

Running his fingers through his hair distractedly Ron decided to go home. It was in the wee hours of the morning—an early night for Ron nowadays—but he knew there was no way any more work was going to get done tonight.

With a sigh Ron apparated back to his living room.

CRACK!

"Lumos." He muttered, casting light over his end table, couch, Hermione, issues of Cannons Weekly, area rug, and wait!

"Hermione?" Ron asked in wonderment, his eyes traveling over her sleeping form. Was his mind playing tricks on him? It was late after all…was he just imagining her?

Ron smiled as he saw Hermione was wearing his sweatshirt. It was gigantic on her, but in her sleep she smiled and snuggled into it, breathing in Ron's scent that lingered on the collar. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and so perfect, that Ron did not want to wake her…but he had to, to find out if she was real or just a fantasy.

"Hermione." He said softly.

"Oh Ron." Hermione breathed. "Don't be silly, I'll always be here for you."

Ron's shoulders slumped. This was his imagination. "Not in the way I want you to be." He said quietly. Ron crossed the room to stand over her. "But I'll be fine with that…eventually. It just may take me a little longer than you might like." With that Ron leaned down, kissed the love of his life on the forehead, and retreated to his room.

He dozed off to a light sleep filled with dreams of Hermione.

He sensed she was in the room before he saw her. She gave off a pulsating energy of goodness, love, wisdom, compassion, and intelligence that always made it superfluous for her to announce her presence upon entering a room. Ron opened one eye slightly. She was standing, watching him sleep, and gazing at him—could it be lovingly? Well there was no question about it now—this was definitely a figment of his imagination.

Ron opened both his eyes, causing Hermione to start and avert her eyes.

"I love you Hermione Granger." Ron mumbled as he closed his eyes again. "Always have and always will." When he opened his eyes again she was gone. He swore to himself. "Even in my imagination you leave me Hermione!" He yelled to the empty room. After tossing and turning for what seemed like an eternity Ron drifted off into a fitful sleep.

He woke to a soft hooting beside his ear. Ron opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Hermione's owl, Dolarn. Ron smiled and removed the letter from Dolarn's leg.

_Dear Ron,_

_I stopped by your flat early this morning but you were asleep, so would you please meet me for lunch today at the Three Broomsticks? How's 12:00? Send a reply back with Dolarn. Thanks!_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Ron's smile drooped slightly. So they had reverted back to love from? Ron mentally slapped himself. "Of course you have you idiot! You're just friends, get that through your thick skull! She's happier this way, and that's what matters!" Ron thought angrily to himself as he scribbled a reply.

_Hermione,_

_I'd love to meet you for lunch. Sorry for being asleep, but what unearthly hour did you stop by? A man needs his sleep Hermione! See you at noon!_

_Yours,_

_Ron_

Ron rushed through his paperwork that morning, arrived at the Three Broomsticks thirteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Hermione, and got them their usual table for two near the window.

Hermione walked through the door and Ron stood up to wave her over.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. "Uh, shall we get a table then?"

"Why?" Ron said, confused. "I like this table."

"Do you think it's big enough though?" Hermione said anxiously, craning her neck to look at the door.

"What do you mean big enough? We've sat at this table a thousand times Hermione. How is this any different? Do you think you've gained weight or something because let me tell you that you—"

"No, no, Ron that's not what I meant." Hermione shook her head, her eyes still glued on the door. "I just…oh Ron let's get a new table, change is good for you after all."

"Hermione, look at me." Ron said.

She glanced at him, before returning her gaze to the door. "What?" She said impatiently.

"You haven't looked at me for longer than half a second Hermione! And what do you mean change is good? You know I hate bloody—"

"Scott!" Hermione squealed as a handsome bloke entered the pub. He turned his bright, laughing eyes on Hermione, and Ron saw the back of her neck flush, an occurrence that, until now, was caused by Ron and Ron alone.

"change." Ron finished weakly as Scott gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Hi darling." Scott drawled. "And you must be Ron." He said, giving Ron an appraising once over. He held out a hand for Ron to shake. "I'm Scott, Hermy's boyfriend."

Ron had a difficult time shaking Scott's hand. First and foremost he had to prevent himself from attempting to crush every bone in the bloody idiotic pretty boy's hand. Second he had to deal with the acrobatics his internal organs were performing. While his breakfast threatened come back up for an encore performance at the sound of the nickname Hermione hated more than anything his heart dropped to somewhere near his toes as he heard the word "boyfriend".

"Pleasure" Ron grunted and dropped Scott's hand quickly.

Over the next hour Ron learned just how perfect Scott was. He graduated at the top of his class at the best magical school in America. He discovered a potion to cure warts. He was in the process of writing a book about modern wizarding history. He was the star keeper on his school team and was offered to keep for the American national team, but turned them down to travel in England in order to write his book. Finally Scott expressed how sorry he was, but he simply had to leave, he was interviewing some barmy witch that afternoon and could not be late. "It could be the most interesting chapter in my book!" He said hurriedly as he kissed Hermione and nodded to Ron.

"So," Hermione said as soon as Scott was out of sight. "What do you think?"

Ron knew what he thought. He thought Scott was the most manipulative, low, foul, rotten, condescending, foolhardy, obnoxious, snobby, insufferable, repulsive, vile, intolerable, detestable, abhorrent, despicable, horrible, repugnant, dreadful, horrendous, unbearable, revolting bloody excuse for a human being he had ever seen. Ron also knew what Hermione wanted to hear. He sighed and asked, "Are you happy?"

Hermione paused slightly before saying determinedly, "Yes. Yes I am."

Ron forced a smile. "Then I'm happy."

**A/N: **You know the drill. Blah, blah, blah, **review, review, review**, yada, yada, yada. Especially if you found the hint to Hermione's feelings. If anyone does I'll be impressed. And **don't you want to impress me?**


	8. Rehearsal and Realizations

**A/N: **SUMMER VACATION! Thank goodness. The last few weeks have been crazy, but hopefully it will settle down now.

In other news, about Hermione's little clue. Let me begin by saying how proud I am of my readers. You little nitpickers! You pulled apart and found meanings to things I didn't even notice! You're amazing. However, no one mentioned the hint I was getting at. So here's another hint for y'all. Dolarn and Tom Marvolo Riddle I am Lord Voldemort. Let me know your new guess. Cheesecakes for those who figure it out. **Cookies for everyone** because LJFan wants one.

And everyone thank TheDaughterOfKings for not so subtly pushing me to get this chapter posted. Thanks for that!

I promise I tried to update sooner, but is my computer the only one that fanfiction went com_pletely_ crazy on? Oh well, it's up now!

How many reviews are we up to now? 79? Wow. **Thank you so much. I'm glad to know I'm entertaining people and I hope I continue to do so.** Let's see how close we get to 100 with this chapter. Can we make it to 100? I'm ok if we can't, but I'd be ecstatic if we did, and don't you want me to be ecstatic?

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters, settings, or names. I own the plot though. Mine! All mine!

"Ron?" Harry asked. "Ron? What are you scribbling on that piece of paper? Blimey, you haven't taken up Arithmancy have you?"

"Sixty two days, three hours, and twenty-eight minutes." Ron mumbled.

"Come again mate?" Harry said, confused.

"That's how long it's been since I met Scott." Ron spat.

"Ah. Right then." Harry said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Forty-seven days, six hours, and fourteen minutes."

"Ok, ok don't tell me…" Harry held up his hand. "That's how long it will be until you steal Hermione away from Scott and stop her from throwing her life away."

"No, wrong numbers. That would be when hell freezes over and pigs fly." Ron snapped back, burying his head in his hands.

"Right." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"If you even think about transfiguring something into a pig and then levitating it, I swear Potter, I will hex you into next week!" Ron continued, without looking up.

"So what is that number anyway?" Harry said quickly, returning his wand to the inside pocket of his robes.

"Days since I lost hope." Ron said, finally looking his friend in the eye. "I'll see you later mate."

"Ron!" Harry called after him. "Ron wait!"

Ron didn't slow down.

"Fine! See you at seven then, for Dean's rehearsal dinner!" Harry shook his head as he watched Ron's shock of red hair become lost in the crowd.

Ron was looking forward to seeing his two schoolmates get married, but he wasn't looking forward to seeing _his_ best mate, _his_ friend, _his_ soul mate, _his _perfect woman, _his_ one and only on the arm of _her_ perfect man.

Yes, that's what bothered Ron about Scott. Scott truly was perfect. He possessed no visible flaws. He was smart, funny, charismatic, rich, cultured, considerate, and he treated Hermione the way she deserved to be treated. But the really unforgivable thing was that Scott made Ron like him. No matter what, Ron could not bring himself to hate a man that made Hermione smile that much.

Ron opened the door to his flat and was nearly tackled by his sister.

"Ron!" She screeched. "I've been waiting for so long, I have to talk to you!"

"Why? What is it?" Ron said worriedly.

Ginny began talking faster than Ron thought was possible, gesticulating wildly.

"Dolarn…Hermione…and…he's…maybe…so…propose…SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Ron stared at Ginny open mouthed. "Wha—What?" He finally said.

Ginny sighed and began to talk slowly and patronizingly, "I just got a letter from Dolarn from Hermione. She says that Scott has started asking a lot of strange questions and she caught him putting a ring she had been missing for a week back into her jewelry box." After this she looked at Ron expectantly.

Ron stared back blankly. "So? She lost a ring, he found it. End of story. Why would she write to you about it?"

"Hermione thinks Scott's going to propose to her at the wedding tomorrow!" Ginny's voice continued to ring in Ron's ears even after she had finished shouting.

Propose? But he couldn't. He wouldn't! Going out with Scott was supposed to make Hermione realize that Ron always was and always would be the only man she wanted for all time. She wasn't supposed to replace him! She wouldn't say yes. She couldn't!

"Hermione must be mistaken." Ron said slowly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Dear brother, this is _Hermione_ we're talking about. When was the last time she was wrong?"

Ok, she had a point there.

"But Hermione wouldn't just jump into something like this! She's only known him for what? A month and a half? There is no way she can begin to love someone in that short of a time. Hell, she doesn't even know him that well! She's gonna ruin her life! There is _no_ way it would work." Ron said desperately.

"She says she's in love." Ginny said quietly.

Ron's stomach dropped at this new piece of information.

"No." He said firmly. "Love, no. Infatuation perhaps, but not love. It is impossible for her to fall in love so quickly."

"Says who?" Ginny asked. "Even you can't assign rules for love Ron."

"Ginny you know Hermione. She loves order and logic. She loves long bubble baths and coming to the Burrow for Christmas. She loves things that are warm and familiar. She loves singing along to old muggle music and the feeling she gets right after she learns something new. Do you know why she loves all of these?" Ron said.

"Enlighten me." Ginny said curiously.

"Because they've always been there. They're tried and true methods. She's counted on them forever, and she'll continue to count on them until the day she dies. Hermione needs someone she can depend on. She needs someone who would do anything for her. Someone that makes her feel safe and loved, someone who's been there since the beginning." Ron replied.

"Someone like you perhaps?" Ginny asked, but was ignored by her brother.

"I can't believe he's proposing." Ron continued. "What does he know about her?"

"That he shouldn't let her go." Ginny said simply.

"I mean really know about her." Ron said, shooting a glare at Ginny. "Does he know her Patronus is an otter? That her dad's nickname for her is Sunshine? That when the light hits her hair just right it looks like there's a halo around her head? Did he take the time to learn she didn't talk until age two, but when she started it was in complete sentences? Does he realize she started reading at age three? Does he know the name of her best friend from primary school? Does he know the name of her first pet?"

"But you do, don't you?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"Of course I bloody do!" Ron exclaimed. "How could I not know? It was _me_ who was there all the time. It was me who had to comfort her whenever she was worried sick about Harry. It was me who always stood up to Malfoy for her. It was me who held her and consoled her when that portkey took Harry away from the third task. It was me who let her sleep in my bed in the hospital wing after the Department of Mysteries because she had nightmares. It was me who would always try to get her to stop studying and come out to have a snowball fight. It was me who came with her on her first trip to Hogsmeade. It was me who fully understood what danger she was in at the World Cup. It was me who got Malfoy to stop torturing her during the final battle. Where was Scott during all of this?"

"In America." Ginny stated.

"That's right." Ron affirmed. "Now he thinks he can just waltz right in here and steal Hermione from me?"

"You used to be fine with this." Ginny prodded.

"Well I'm not!" Ron bellowed. "Hermione needs someone who can embrace her for who she is, the girl she has been and the woman she will be. She deserves someone who sees all her faults and is amazed by her anyway. She deserves the best—oh blimey."

"What?" Ginny said, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione deserves the best possible man. Bloody hell who am I kidding? I don't come close to Scott. Scott _is_ the best man." Ron said, defeated.

"No he's not!" Ginny cried passionately. "Listen Ron, sure you're more than a bit thick. Sure you're not the smartest man alive. Sure you're not the most attractive bloke out there. Sure you're not a genius quidditch player—"

"Ok, ok, you can stop now!" Ron said, annoyed.

"My point is, in Hermione's eyes you _are_ the best possible man." Ginny sighed.

"Even now that I let her go?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Hermione has told me she couldn't stop loving you if she tried." Ginny said.

Ron felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Are you serious?" He croaked.

"Yes, but if you _ever_ tell her I said that I will deny it until the day I die. Understood?"

Ron didn't answer her. He was too giddy. She loved him. She really loved him. Ginny's voice cut into his thoughts.

"But of course you do realize that because Hermione loves order so much she's not going to mope over you and wait for you and chase you forever. I think there's a very good chance of her saying yes to Scott tomorrow." Ginny said plainly.

"What do I do then?" Ron asked weakly.

"You get to her first." Ginny replied.

The rehearsal dinner passed by in a blur. Ron vaguely remembered being introduced to Dean's stepbrothers. Ron vaguely remembered meeting Dean's and Parvati's parents. He knew where to stand and when to stand there. He knew who he escorted down the aisle. Oh how he knew who he escorted down the aisle.

By some cruel twist of fate, or perhaps by the deliberate planning of a Mr. Dean Thomas and Miss Parvati Patil Ron was escorting Hermione. It was hard, walking down an aisle in a wedding procession with the girl of your dreams when you weren't actually getting married, and, if you didn't play your cards right tomorrow, there was a good chance you could lose her forever.

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Next, Dean and Parvati's wedding! So what do you say? Can we make it to 100? **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Ron and Hermione

**A/N: **WOW! To tell you the truth I didn't really think we'd make it to 100 reviews. But, y'all just continue to amaze me. 102 reviews! And I would have been happy with 90. **Thank you so much. **

Ok, apparently I've made up a word in this chapter…it's not in spell check at least. So here goes: monologuing is my word. It's monologue plus "ing". How would I define that? The state of being in a monologue? No…I have no idea, I won't be working for Webster's any time soon.

Congrats to Alli-Baby for figuring out that if you rearrange the letters in Dolarn it spells Ronald! Cheesecake for you!

Ok, I need your help! Dust off GOF and read the first chapter, where it describes the murders of the Riddles. It speaks of Voldemort's father, his wife, and son, Tom. Now in the graveyard scene at the end Voldemort said his mother died in childbirth and his father ran off, having nothing to do with his son's life. So did Tom Riddle Sr. just get a new wife and have a new son named Tom? Or did he just get a new wife? If the new couple did not have a new son why did Voldemort return to them? If Voldemort did, in fact, return to live with them how did he manage to essentially kill himself? Is that the final separation between Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort? Does that mean Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people? Does that mean _Tom Riddle_ can be the HBP? Ok, I don't know. I'm going crazy waiting for this next book to come out I tell you, crazy! Please tell my why my theory is wrong before I go completely insane.

Disclaimer: I am making no money off this. I wish I was though.

Ron woke the next morning with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. When downing a bowl of Cocoa Puffs did nothing to loosen it Ron knew he was in trouble, and that called for some toast. He crossed his small kitchen and yanked a loaf of bread out of the breadbox.

A breadbox…how the hell did he get a breadbox? Oh yes, Hermione insisted on it. Not actually insisted, more like suggested. Well mentioned it in passing more like. What wouldn't he do for that woman?

"You're monologuing again Weasley." He muttered to himself as a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

Curiously, Ron bent down to retrieve it. His breath caught in his throat and the knot in his stomach began to untie itself as he smiled weakly at the picture he thought he had lost months ago. Picture Ron and Hermione beamed back from their spot beside the lake. Ron noted with satisfaction that his picture counterpart had his hand around Hermione's waist. The knot in his stomach was completely gone now. It was obvious telling Hermione was the right choice. In this picture the two looked so happy, so perfect, so in love…

Ron burst out in laughter. In the picture Ron had just pushed Hermione into the lake. She scrambled out of the water and began screaming at him. Chuckling, Ron set the picture aside and left to get ready. Some things never change.

A few hours later Ron found himself standing with Harry, Neville, and Dean's stepbrother, Derek trying to calm Dean down.

Dean slumped into a chair. "You guys just don't understand. _The rest of our lives_! That's a long time. What if she decides that's too long? What if she decides I'm not _the one_ for her?"

"First off Dean, she won't." Derek said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. "And second, if she did then she's obviously not _the one_ for you."

"That's not true." Dean said softly. "She is the only one for me. This is my one chance. Out of all the females in the world she is the only one I could spend my life with. I just hope she feels the same. When you guys meet _the one_ you'll understand how I feel. It's just hard to believe someone so wonderful would care to give you the time of day, let alone spend the rest of her life with you. It's just…ah, you'll understand fifteen minutes before _your_ wedding."

It was then that Hermione walked into the room, and Ron was tempted to tell Dean thank you very much, but he thought he understood perfectly well now.

The processional music started and Ron made his way to his spot beside Hermione. As soon as he got close to her his breath caught in his throat. Was it really possible for someone to look so beautiful? Ron swallowed and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." She giggled at his serious pretense.

They began making their way down the aisle. Ron had to talk to her now.

"We need to talk." He whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"_Now_?" Hermione hissed in disbelief.

"It'd be nice." Ron responded in an undertone.

"Ron I'm sure nothing is that important. We'll talk during the reception—ok?" Hermione said through her plastered on smile.

"Fine. But we need to talk alone…no Scott." Ron whispered back.

"What? Why?" Hermione muttered without moving her lips.

"It's private." Ron murmured pleadingly. "Please say you will."

She looked at him curiously and Ron gave her one last earnest gaze before they parted to stand on opposite sides of the altar.

Dean breathed a deep sigh of relief and a huge smile spread across his face as Parvati began to make her way down the aisle.

Ron stood up straight for the entire ceremony, listened to Dean's and Parvati's long, drawn out vows, and only zoned out twice. All in all he was rather pleased with himself.

The Great Hall was decorated fantastically for the reception. There were large ice sculptures, wizard crackers at every place, tinsel, enchanted fairies, and the famous Hogwarts Christmas trees. Ron barely noticed it…well he noticed the food a bit.

Ron was searching for Hermione. They had been separated at the end of the service, and he had not seen her since. Ron looked left and right frantically. He had to find her, had to tell her before Scott…

"Run." Ginny's voice hissed in his ear. "Run—they're right there."

Ron didn't need his sister's help however. He saw the scene unfolding in front of him well enough. Scott and Hermione had stopped dancing, and now Scott was getting on one knee. Now Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. Now Scott was puling something out of his pocket.

"Run!" Ginny said more urgently.

Ron ran. He turned tail and ran out of the Great Hall. His brain had shut off, and his feet took over, they took him along the familiar path to Gryffindor tower. Ron was so dazed he was almost surprised to find himself facing the Fat Lady's picture.

"Password?" She said sharply.

"Erm…" Ron said, confused. "Idiot who's just thrown away any chance of happiness he's ever had?"

"Ron Weasley!" She cried excitedly. "I remember you, you always gave me cheek, well no password, no entrance."

"Please—" Ron paused. Fat Lady did not seem like a proper way to address her to her face. "Ah, please…ma'am. I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I still am an idiot, but will you just let me in the bloody common room? I promise I'm not going to kill any first years or anything."

The Fat Lady sighed at him, and gave him a look of pity. "It's the Hermione Granger girl isn't it?"

Ron didn't meet her eyes. "Look, please just let me in!"

"Fine, fine." The Fat Lady said quickly. "But not a word to the Headmaster."

Ron made his way into the empty common room. There were so many good memories here. He thought longingly of his school days. True, Voldemort was a threat back then, but at least they were all together…all alive. Ron paced the common room and stopped beside two plaques he had never seen before.

Ron's fingers traced over one of the two plaques that now hung on the common room wall.

"_The bravest and the boldest went to daring Gryffindor."_

_In memory of Gryffindors who lost their lives fighting against Darkness._

_Sirius Black_

_Lavender Brown_

_Colin Creevey_

_Seamus Finnigan_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Andrew Kirke_

_Alice Longbottom_

_Frank Longbottom_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Jack Sloper_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Percy Weasley_

"_You truly belonged in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart."_

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and turned to the second plaque.

_"By Gryffindor, the bravest were prized far above the rest."_

_In honor of the three that, through their bond of trust, friendship, and love, brought about the fall of Darkness and ushered in a new era of Light._

We Honor… 

_Ronald Weasley, the pureblood. For the history of magic and the proud heritage that flows through his veins. For his inescapable logic and unfailing loyalty. We honor him._

_Hermione Granger, the muggle-born. For the future of magic and the promise of the continuation of the wizarding race. For her understanding and compassion. For her thirst for knowledge and equality. We honor her._

_Harry Potter, the half-blood. For the history and future that courses through him. For the promise of compromise and equal treatment for all. For living. For his pure nerve and outstanding courage. For his determination and his bravery. We honor him._

We honor you.

Bemused, Ron traced his finger over Hermione's name. He never knew about these plaques. The portrait hole slammed shut and Ron jerked his hand away from the o in Hermione's name.

She was in the room. He knew it. Slowly Ron turned around. Hermione was standing with her back to him. Standing shaking, as if consumed by silent sobs.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

She turned towards him and Ron could see the tears glittering in her eyes. "Oh Ron!" She yelled, raced across the room, and threw herself on him. "Oh Ron, oh Ron." She said, her words muffled as her face was now buried in Ron's chest.

"Um…" Ron said awkwardly, patting her heaving back. "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up at him and Ron was shocked to see she wasn't crying at all. Instead, she was laughing hysterically. He was taken aback.

"I almost married him!" Hermione choked out before succumbing to peals of laughter.

"C-Come again?" Ron said shakily.

"Scott asked me to marry him!" She cried, giggling madly.

"I see." Ron said stiffly.

"And I—" She broke out into even louder laughter. "I almost said yes!"

"Why didn't you?" Ron asked softly.

"And then I ran up here, and the Fat Lady just gave me this look and opened for me, and now I'm here, in your arms." Hermione barely made out through her cackling.

Ron was concerned for Hermione's sanity at the moment. This was not the laugh she used after he made a wisecrack. This was the kind of laughter a serial killer used after he got caught. Ron waited patiently for her laughter to die away before asking again, "Why did you say no?"

"Well, there he was, kneeling there in front of me holding the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen in my life." Hermione began staring into space, envisioning the diamond. "And I just started noticing how every hair on his head was perfectly in place, and how his shirt was perfectly ironed and creased. I saw how his tie was tied in a perfect half-Windsor knot and I noticed how his shoes were shined so well I could see my reflection in them. I took in his perfect teeth and perfect eyes and perfect dimple on his right cheek. I could barely hear him showing off his immense vocabulary in a speech it was obvious he had been rehearsing for weeks."

Ron felt he'd vomit if he had to hear Hermione list any more of Scott's virtues.

"Then he actually asked the question. I automatically began to say yes, but then I looked at his eyes—really looked at his eyes. It was as if I was seeing him for the very first time. There was no love in those eyes. Respect, yes. Admiration, yes. Lust…perhaps. I looked in those eyes and nothing happened. My stomach didn't flip, my knees didn't go weak, I didn't want to ride off with him on a noble steed into the sunset." Hermione winced before she said her next words. "That's when I started laughing. I regret that now."

Ron chuckled. "I'm not mad at you." He reassured her.

"I know." Hermione said. "I can see it in your eyes."

Ron stopped laughing at once. "Listen Hermione, I still need to talk to you."

"Ok." She said, looking at him expectantly.

"Um…well, lets sit on the couch. This could take a while." Ron said. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and quickly moved to flatten it.

"No." Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "I like it like that."

Ron smiled anxiously at her as they sank into the couch.

"Ok, uh…well, oh bugger." Ron said, exasperated. "I know I'm not gonna sound as good as Scott so I'm not even going to try. I just…I'm sick of always being second best."

"You're not!" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes I am. I was stupid when I was young. The youngest boy in his family, the sidekick of Harry Potter, fell for the brightest witch of her age. It didn't help that I was more than a bit dense. I had a bit of difficulty discovering this witch was, in fact, a witch instead of a wizard. I never thought of you as a man, mind you…but I never really thought of you as a girl either. You were Hermione. My Hermione. Then the Yule Ball came and well…we remember what happened there. Believe it or not, as a fourteen year old boy I was not the wordsmith I am now. I wasn't sure how to express my newly discovered feelings. All I knew how to do was hate Krum. Honestly Hermione, why did it have to be Krum? I admired him from the moment I heard about him I couldn't sleep when I heard Dad got tickets to the Cup. Viktor Krum. I was going to see Viktor Krum. He was my idol. My idol was taking my best friend to a ball. My idol was taking my best friend that I recently discovered I had not so platonic feelings for to the ball. How was I supposed to compete with him? I couldn't. But I could do my best to make you miserable whenever you were with him or even mentioned him."

Hermione snorted. "That you did."

"And I can't say I'm sorry for doing it." Ron continued. "Then we got caught up in the fight against Voldemort, and…and I didn't act on my feelings for selfish reasons. If I never told you how I felt I could keep the hope you felt the same for me alive. If I never told you I could die in battle and still have the idea you loved me the way I loved you. So why didn't I tell you after the war was over? The war had changed us all more than we usually let show. We matured greater than I thought possible. After the war I never thought you would want bumbling old Ron, immature Ronald from school, perhaps even your school girl crush, to have and to hold."

Ron took a deep breath before he continued.

"And then Scott came along. Well, what can I say? Scott is me, only better. He does all the same things as me, only better. I felt so inadequate." Ron finished softly.

"Ron I don't think you're inadequate." Hermione implored.

Ron sighed. "Again, I'm sure Scott had an amazing speech prepared with a lot of big words and comparisons of your beauty and brains and grace to other…pretty things. But I'm not Scott. I'm Ron. And this is how I declare my undying love to you. I love you Hermione. That's it. End of story. I've loved you ever since I removed my head from my a—"

"Ron!" Hermione said warningly.

"Sorry. Well, as soon as I stopped being a git and realized what love is I loved you. I want to be with you for forever and beyond. I want to be with you when you wake up in the morning and when you fall asleep at night. I want to be able to love you. So there it is, my declaration of adoration to you, Hermione Granger if you chose to accept it." Ron finished.

Hermione's face was unreadable. "Downstairs, when Scott was proposing to me I realized what a cookie cutter type person he is. He is practically perfect. I saw his perfectly gelled hair, and compared it to your hair after you've run your hand through it. I saw his perfectly creased shirt and thought of the day I was at your flat and you spent fifteen minutes attempting to iron your shirt, only succeeding in creating more wrinkles. Eventually I had to iron it for you. Do you remember that?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded.

"I saw his tie and was reminded of how much you hate wearing ties. I looked at my reflection in his shoes and could only think of the scuffs on your shoes you received when you simply couldn't wait to change clothes before playing a quidditch match. I looked at his perfect teeth and found I preferred your lopsided grin. I looked at his eyes and found I liked the ocean blue of yours better. I saw his dimple…ah, well I rather like the dimple, I won't lie. I vaguely heard his speech and thought of your certain way with words you have. Then I looked into his eyes and compared them to yours. That's when I realized the love was missing. When I look into your eyes I can see love shining back at me. When I look into your eyes my stomach flips, I feel weak at the knees, and I want to ride off into the sunset on a noble steed with you. I don't want a cookie cutter. I want the boy--excuse me, _man_ that doesn't fit into any neat little description, the man that surprises me every day. I want the man that can make me happier than I have ever felt and as infuriated as I've ever been. I love you Ron, and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone besides you." Hermione said.

Ron smiled. "Well I don't want to take advantage of a beautiful woman who just had a devastating break up, but…what the hell?" Ron said as he leaned closer to Hermione.

Their lips connected and fireworks went off in Ron's head. Every sense in his body was screaming "Yes! Yes! Yes!" They broke apart and Hermione smiled up at him.

"That was magical." Ron said, attempting to be suave.

Hermione doubled up in laughter. "Never be that corny again." She said, still chuckling.

**A/N: **Well there you go. I was tempted to break off the chapter after Ron runs out of the Great Hall, but I figured I'd made you guys suffer enough so I continued. I think I'll have one more chapter, a kind of epilogue.

Ok, the second plaque I know it sounds kind of discriminatory with all the mention of the "blood types" but I just realized Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the three main "blood types" and I found that interesting.

And I know the wedding was during Christmas holidays and the common room probably wouldn't be empty, but just pretend everyone went home for Christmas this year. And I'm very sad about all the Gryffindors I killed. I feel more than a little evil. Ah well. So was this worth the wait? **Thank you for reading!**


	10. The End?

**A/N:** So here it is, the end of the road. Thank you so much all of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning through slow updates and unsatisfactory chapters. You guys made my first multi-chaptered fic an enjoyable experience, and I hope to hear from you in the future commenting on my other stories.

I've been trying to get over writer's block, and I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it up before I leave for the beach tomorrow. Enjoy! I hope.

Thank you SO much for explaining the Voldemort bit. It makes SO much more sense now! _Thank you!_

And now I give you, the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine already!

Ron and Hermione began to officially date soon after that. Ron could not think of a time he had been happier. This beat flying, eating Fizzing Whizbies, and finally finding the elusive Agrippa chocolate frog card put together.

Being more than friends with Hermione was so perfect, so right, so _natural_.

At the same time it was terrifying. Now that he knew how it felt to be in love the thought of what would happen if he screwed it up and never experienced it again haunted him. After the fifty-seventh time he recounted his lamentations to Harry Harry became fed up.

"Just ask her to bloody marry you! Then she's stuck with you!" Harry exclaimed, then walked off grumbling.

Ron's head began to spin with thoughts of Hermione looking down at him kneeling in front of her and bursting into laughter. Hermione laughing at the ugly ring he spent days picking out. Hermione never speaking to him again. Hermione saying "I love you." Hermione in a wedding dress. Waking up beside her every morning. Little Weasleys running around.

Hell, it was scary, no denying that. But Hermione was worth it.

Ron took Ginny with him to help pick out the ring and immediately regretted it. Ginny was so excited when Ron told her what he was planning he was almost deafened by her squeal. However, once they arrived in the jewelry shop all Ron's qualms were pushed aside.

Ginny strode down the display case, quickly demanding to see certain rings and dismissing said rings just as swiftly.

"The cut's not right."

"That's not a quality diamond."

"Too small."

"Too big."

"Too ugly."

"Perfect."

It was a good thing she finally chose a ring. The wizard behind the counter was looking at her with contempt, slowly reaching for his wand.

Triumphantly Ginny held up a ring that glinted and sparkled in the light. Ron looked at the diamond, the size of which he never thought he'd be able to afford when he was young. He could now though. Defeating the most evil wizard in history paid well.

Ron shelled out the galleons and left the store before the shopkeeper lost all self-control and attempted to hex Ginny.

And so the night finally came. Ron had made reservations at Hermione's favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade and arrangements with Dumbledore to use the Hogwarts grounds.

Ron could not eat. His stomach was flipping and his palms were sweating. Hermione noticed his diminished appetite.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine…just not hungry I guess."

"I guess." She said slowly, looking at him strangely.

"Are you done?" He asked eagerly as she brought her napkin from her lap onto the table.

"I'm finished Ronald. Food is done. People are finished." Hermione said loftily.

"Right. Come on, I've got something else planned for us tonight. We're not _finished_ yet." Ron replied, mocking her.

Of course they might be in about twenty minutes when Hermione says no to the old ball and chain. Stop thinking like that!

"Applied knowledge! That's higher ordered thinking that is. I didn't know trolls possessed that mental capacity." Hermione shot back.

"They don't." Ron said stupidly, his mind still on the ring in his pocket. "Wait! Are you calling me a troll?"

"If the shoe fits…" Hermione trailed off.

They bickered all the way to the Hogwarts gates, which swung open when Ron said the password ("Peppermint.")

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Ron shrugged. "Walking around our old school grounds. It's summer Hermione, no students are here."

Hermione stared at him, her mouth open. "But we can't. What would Dumbledore say?"

"Well I already asked him and he thought it was a fine idea." Ron explained.

"Oh. Well ok then." Hermione said happily, allowing Ron to lead her onto the grounds.

They reminisced as they walked, Ron a bit half-heartedly as he tried to think. He had studied the picture of Hermione and him. He wanted to propose on that exact spot on the lake. There it was. Ron attempted to swallow to calm his nerves but his mouth had gone completely dry.

"Let's stand over there." He croaked out.

"Sure." She said amiably, not noticing his raspy voice, or perhaps just choosing to ignore it.

They stood side by side observing the lake in silence for a few moments, Ron was breathing deeply, trying to gather all the Gryffindor courage he possessed.

"Hermione." He finally said as he dropped to one knee.

She turned to face him and froze as she saw what position he was in.

"I, well, hi." He said, waving at her.

She waved back wordlessly.

"Right then." Ron continued, trying to keep his wits about him. "Well, I love you. A lot." Just then the speech he had been practicing, the speech he could recite in his sleep flew out of his head completely. "And well, um." Ron said, fumbling for the ring, trying to buy time, hoping to remember something, anything, just one line at least. Nothing came. "Even though you'd be completely mental to settle for just me when you could have any man in the world you'd make me deliriously happy if you did." Ron held out the ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

XOXOXOX

"Harry!" I looked up at the sound of my wife's voice. "For Merlin's sake they're about to get home! Get the kids to bed, and quickly!"

"But Uncle Harry!" A small redhead whined at me, stomping her foot. "You didn't finish the story!"

"Well it's pretty obvious how it turned out, isn't it Jane? Mum said yes, they got married and had us. The end. Now tell the story about how you and Mum and Dad defeated Voldemort again!" The brother of the girl said, turning to me eagerly.

"It's not the end Sirius." Ginny, crossed the threshold, a baby on her hip. "Stories like that don't have an end. We write a little more each day," she said wistfully. Her voice turned sharp again. "Now get them to bed Harry before Hermione comes home and skins us alive!"

"Ok guys, say good night to your aunt and get to bed fast. That is, unless you never want us to baby-sit you again." I said to please the woman standing in front of me.

"Good night Aunt Ginny."

"Night Auntie."

"Sweet dreams!" She called up the stairs at their retreating backs.

"You too!" The faint reply trickled down to the living room where I stood watching my wife burp the red-haired infant.

"How do they do it?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She said.

"This." I said, gesturing at the baby she was holding and up the stairs in the direction of Sirius' and Jane's rooms. "Be parents all day, every day. I'm exhausted and it's only been four hours." I continued, following Ginny into Ron and Hermione's room to put the baby down for the night.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out in a few months." She replied, smiling.

I grinned back and reached out to touch her stomach. "I'm scared already." I said quietly. "Is that normal?"

"Perfectly normal." She said simply. "Did Ron never tell you how scared he was before Sirius was born? Oh, Hermione's told me some great stories."

I chuckled and heard the door burst open. Ginny and I came out of the bedroom just in time for Hermione to hurry past us and shut herself in it.

"The cinema went that well then?" Ginny asked, unfazed.

"Harry." Ron said, desperate for an ally. "Is 'You complete me' not the most idiotic line you've ever heard?"

"Uh." I said cautiously, my eyes flicking from my wife to my best mate. "Um, well…" I stalled. "A bit idiotic, yeah." I said, then stammered as I saw flames of anger flash in Ginny's eyes. "But a wonderful synopsis of my relationship with Ginny here."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione emerged from the bedroom.

"Hermione." Ron said quickly. "I am sorry for saying that line was stupid. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what? I agree with you." Hermione said, confused.

"B-but I said that and you ran into the house without saying anything else to me!" Ron said flustered.

"I had to use the bathroom Ron. As common as our arguments may be don't flatter yourself into thinking that every time I shut the door to our bedroom I'm mad at you." Hermione said before turning to Ginny and I. "So how did it go? Did they behave themselves?"

"It went great." Ginny told her. "I took care of Thomas while Harry told Sirius and Jane a story."

"For four hours? Wow mate, that's a long story." Ron said, turning to me.

"Not four hours Ron because the kids have been asleep for at least two hours…right?" Hermione asked menacingly.

"Of course." Ginny assured her.

I stared at the framed picture of Ron and Hermione beside the lake that now had a proud place on their mantle. "Yeah. It was a long story--and it's not over yet." I told Ron, and looked up to beam at my best friends.

**A/N:** Wow! What a twist! Who saw that one coming? Well I did, but I guess I don't really count. Did any of you see it coming? Is it a stupid ending? Does it do the fic some justice?

Oh yeah, the order of Ron and Hermione's kids is Sirius (around five), Jane (about three or four), and Thomas (around ten months)

Sorry, if you don't like the Harry/Ginny bit. I'm not a die-hard shipper of that, but I started to like it a few weeks ago, and when I went back in OotP it really seemed like JKR is trying to set something up for the future between the two of them. Oh well, like I said, sorry if you don't agree.

Again. Thank you so much for sticking with this. I really appreciate those who have reviewed chapter after chapter, offering me encouragement and urging…well a bit stronger than urging…me to update. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
